1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to an approved data processing system and, more specifically, to a method and apparatus for managing collaboration. Still more particularly, the present disclosure relates to a method and apparatus for selecting participants for a collaboration.
2. Description of the Related Art
Collaboration results when participants work together to achieve a goal. For example, without limitation, answering a question, solving a problem, designing a product, and other suitable goals are examples of results of collaboration. People may collaborate in many different ways. For example, collaboration may occur in in-person meetings, a telephone conference, a video conference, a chat session, a forum thread, email, and/or other suitable ways.
When a user starts the collaboration, the user identifies what people the user would like to participate. In identifying participants for the collaboration, the user may desire to have participants with expertise on the topic of the collaboration.
For example a user may plan a collaboration to discuss new network architecture. The user may select people that the user knows have experience with designing network architectures. Further, the user also may select people who use different types of networks to provide feedback about certain features that may be in the network architecture that is the subject of the collaboration.
The user then sends out invitations to the different participants identified for the collaboration. After the invitations are sent out, the collaboration then begins with the participants working together to discuss the new network architecture.